Ein großer Fehler
by f.thoele
Summary: Sie hatte nie etwas aus eigenem Willen getan. Sie hatte nie ein eigenes Leben gehabt. Nie hatte sie die Chance gehabt, sich zu entfalten. Doch diesmal hatte sie es getan. Dieses eine Mal war sie über ihren Schatten gesprungen.


**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nix, alle Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld.

**Ein großer Fehler**

_Sie hatte nie etwas aus eigenem Willen getan. Sie hatte nie ein eigenes Leben gehabt. Nie hatte sie die Chance gehabt, sich zu entfalten. Doch diesmal hatte sie es getan. Dieses eine Mal war sie über ihren Schatten gesprungen. Doch genau dieses eine Mal war etwas geschehen, was sie nicht erwartet hatte. Sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht._

_Es war dieser Sommer gewesen, in dem sich etwas zugetragen hatte, was die gesamte Welt nachhaltig beeinflussen sollte. Dieser Sommer war es gewesen, in dem sie es getan hatte. Es sollte ihr letzter Sommer gewesen sein._

_Von diesem Sommer soll hier die Rede sein. Der Sommer, in dem sie einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. Ein Fehler, dessen volles Ausmaß sie nicht einmal im Ansatz hatte erahnen können._

xXx

Sie stöhnte. Da war sie wieder. Diese widerliche, laute Stimme. Es war wieder ihr Vater. Jeden Morgen dasselbe. Jeden Morgen rief er nach ihr. Genau wie heute.

Stöhnend setzte sie sich auf. Ihr Zimmer war sehr klein und schäbig. Eine schmale, kaum gepolsterte Holzpritsche und eine dünne, verschlissene Decke waren das, was sie ihr Bett nannte. An der anderen Wand war ein kleines Regal, in dem einige wenige Kleider lagen.

Ächzend erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett, und ging zum Regal. Noch während sie ihr grau-dreckiges Nachthemd gegen ein von diesem kaum zu unterscheidendes Kleid austauschte, ging die Tür mit einem lauten Knall auf und ihr Vater stürzte herein.

„Merope! Was treibst du so lange? Unten wartet die Küche auf dich! Los!"

Er zerrte sie aus dem Zimmer, sie wehrte sich kreischend und tretend.

Es war wie jeden Morgen. Jeden Morgen zog er sie aus ihrem Zimmer, jeden Morgen wehrte sie sich. Doch sie dachte nicht daran, jemals klein bei zu geben. Niemals.

Er schubste sie in die Küche.

„In zehn Minuten steht das Frühstück auf dem Tisch! Dein Bruder und ich haben Hunger!"

Seufzend ging sie in die schäbige, kleine Küche. Ein kleiner Ofen, ein verdreckter Tisch – das war im Grunde alles. In einer Ecke noch ein kleiner Schrank, wo sich eine kleine Menge Lebensmitteln befand, alles was sie zur Verfügung hatte.

Sie ging zu diesem Schrank hin und öffnete ihn. Ein wenig Käse und Brot, eine fast leere, klebrige Flasche Feuerwhisky, das war alles, was es noch gab. Sie nahm ein Tablett und gab sich Mühe, dieses karge Mahl nach mehr aussehen zu lassen. Manchmal fragte sie sich, warum sie diese Mühen überhaupt auf sich nahm. Jeden Tag machte sie sich die Mühe, ihren Vater und ihren Bruder bestmöglichst zu versorgen, jeden Tag verzichtete sie auf Essen, nur für diese beiden. Seufzend stand sie auf und brachte das karge Mahl auf dem staubigen Tablett in den Saal, wo sie schon erwartet wurde.

xXx

Sie hatte nie nach ihrer Mutter gefragt. Sie hatte nie genau darüber nachgedacht. Ihr Vater und ihr Bruder waren ja da, sie hielten sie ständig auf Trab und setzten sie unter Druck; und selbst wenn sie nach ihrer Mutter fragen würde, ihr Vater würde ihr nie antworten.

Wie jeden Tag um diese Zeit stand sie in der Küche und versuchte mit ihren beschränkten Mitteln das Geschirr sauber zu machen. Seufzend setzte sie einen großen Topf mit Wasser auf den Herd – sie brauchte heißes Wasser um die Sauerei sauberzumachen, die ihre ach so geliebten Familienmitglieder angerichtet hatten.

Doch dann hörte sie Stimmen. Im Saal waren zwei Leute, ihr Vater und ein unbekannter Mann. Sie ging hinüber, öffnete die Tür und sah in den Saal. Ihr Vater stand da und schrie einen Mann an. Morfin saß auf der Treppe und schien sich zu amüsieren.

Der Mann starrte sie an, wie sie in ihrem steingrauen, verschlissenen Kleid da stand, immer noch einen der Töpfe in der Hand.

„Meine Tochter, Merope" hgörte sie ihren Vater knurren, dem offensichtlich aufgefallen war, dass der Besucher sie ansah.

Merope, davon völlig überrascht, ließ den Topf fallen, welcher augenblicklich zu Boden fiel.

„Aufheben!"

Ihr Vater brüllte sie an.

„Ja genau, grabsch auf dem Boden rum wie ein dreckiger Muggel, wozu hast du deinen Zauberstab, du nutzloses Miststück?"

Der Besucher sah ihren Vater schockiert an.

„Mr. Gaunt, bitte!"

Sie sah leise wimernd auf den Topf, während sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Rocktasche fischte. Oft genug hatte sie dabei zugesehen, so schwer konnte es nicht sein. Den Zauberstab auf den Topf gerichtet murmelte sie ein schnelles _Accio!_. Doch anstatt zu ihr zu fliegen, flog der Topf von ihr weg und zersprang an der Wand.

„Mach ihn wieder ganz, du nichtsnutziges Stück, mach ihn wieder ganz!"

Sie seufzte. Schaffen würde sie es sicher nicht. Zum Glück war Besuch da, sonst hätte ihr Vater sie schon längst geschlagen. Langsam ging sie auf den Topf zu, doch da ertönte die Stimme des Mannes.

„Reparo!"

Der Topf setzte sich augenblicklich wieder zusammen. Sie ging hin, hob ihn auf und stellte ihn zurück auf das Regal, wo er hingehörte.

Sie entschied sich, nichts weiter zu tun und einfach am Rande des Saales stehen zu bleiben. Das meiste, was der Mann und ihr Vater redeten verstand sie nicht ganz, sie ließ es einfach über sich ergehen.

Doch plötzlich schreckte sie auf, als ihr Vater auf sie zukam und an ihrer Goldkette, die sie immer trug, in den Raum zerrte.

„Sehen sie das?"

Ihr Vater brüllte den Besucher an.

„Ich sehe es, ich sehe es!"

Der Mann schien sichtlich verängstigt.

„_Von Slytherin! _Von Salazar Slytherin! Wir sind seine letzten lebenden Nachfahren, was sagen Sie dazu, he?"

Sie kriegte davon nur noch wenig mit, die Kette schnitt ihr die Luft ab.

„Mr. Gaunt, Ihre Tochter!"

Doch ihr Vater hatte sie schon losgelassen, keuchend taumelte sie zurück ans Ende des Saales.

Langsam versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Doch schon bald horchte sie auf. Pferdegetrappel war zu hören. Hieß das etwa, dass...

Sie lauschte. Ja, es war Tom! Doch ein Mädchen war bei ihm. In ihr machte sich Enttäuschung breit.

„_Liebling. _Liebling hat er sie genannt. Also will er dich ohnehin nicht haben."

Sie stöhnte. Morfin wieder... Doch ihr Vater hatte zugehört.

„Was soll das heißen? Was hast du gesagt, Morfin?"

„Sie schaut diesen Muggel gerne an. Immer im Garten, wenn er vorbeikommt, stiert ihn durch die Hecke an, stimmts? Und gestern Abend -"

Morfin sah sie mit gehässiger Miene an, sie schüttelte nur noch flehend den Kopf.

„Hat sich aus dem Fenster gehängt und gewartet, dass er nach Hause reitet, nicht wahr?"

Ihr Vater schaute sie mit verschwöerischem Blick an.

„Aus dem Fenster gehängt, um einen Muggel anzuschauen? Ist das wahr? Meine Tochter – rein blütiger Nachkomme von Salazar Slytherin – sehnt sich nach einem schmutzigen, schlammblütigen Muggel?"

Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und versuchte, so weit wie möglich von ihrem Vater wegzukommen. Morfin schien sich gut zu amüsieren.

„Aber ich habs ihm gezeigt, Vater! Ich habs ihm gezeigt, als er hier vorbeikam. Und mit dem Ausschlag überall hat er gar nicht hübsch ausgesehen, oder Merope?"

Ihr Vater verlor die Beherrschung und würgte sie mit seinen großen, dreckigen Händen.

„Du widerliche kleine Squib, du dreckige kleine Blutsverräterin!"

Sie bemerkte nur noch, wie alles um sie herum dunkel wurde.

xXx

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Was war passiert? Sie lag in ihrer Kammer, alles schien wie sonst. Doch irgendetwas war anders. Sie hatte leichte Halsschmerzen, langsam tastete sie ihren Hals ab. Sie bemerket einige Kratzer und Schwellungen. Da fiel ihr es wieder ein. Ihr Vater hatte sie gewürgt. Schlimmer als sonst. Stöhnend stand sie auf. Am ganzen Körper hatte sie blaue Flecke. Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig im Haus. Für gewöhnlich machte Morfin sonst immer irgendwelchen lautstarken Unfug. Nachdem sie sich ein anderes Kleid übergeworfen hatte, ging sie leise aus ihrem Zimer um zu schauen, wo alle andern waren.

Auf Zehenspitzen ging sie durch alle Zimmer, um ihren Vatern nicht zu wecken. Bei Morfins Zimmer angekommen hielt sie inne. Was, wenn er nun dort drinnen wäre? Doch sie konnte im ganzen Haus nur ihre eigenen Laute vernehmen.

All ihren Mut zusammennehmend öffnete sie die Tür. Und tatsächlich – ihr Bruder war weg.

Sie vergaß ihre Angst und ging durch das gesamte Haus, schaute in jedes Zimmer, in jede Ecke, in jeden Schrank, unter jeden Tisch, in jedes Versteck; kurz sie schaute einfach überall hin.

Schließlich war sie fertig und musste feststellen, dass sie alleine war. Definitiv alleine. Ihr kam ein Gedanke, ein schöner, ja traumhafter Gedanke. Der Gedanke nach Freiheit. Doch sie hielt sich damit vorerst zurück. Es konnte ja sein, dass die beiden wiederkämen. Sie würde das Haus sauberhalten und abwarten.

xXx

Eine Woche war vergangen, seitdem sie sich alleine im Hause gewogen hatte. Und seitdem war sie auch alleine geblieben. In ihrem Hirn machte sich langsam der Gedanke an eine ungeahnte, neue Freiheit breit. Es schien einfach unfassbar, aber sie würde tun und lassen können, was sie wollte!

Im Grunde wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Soweit sie sich zurückerinnern konnte, hatte sie frei entscheiden können. Sie hatte immer nur getan, was man ihr gesagt hatte.

Merope ging durch den großen Garten. Sie war frei.

Langsam schlendernd durchquerte sie den ungepflegten Garten, mit den Händen an der Hecke entlangfahrend. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen, sie dachte an all das, was sie nun tun könnte, an das was sie irgendwann machen würde, sie dachte an Tom Riddle...

Ein Hufgetrappel unweit des Gartens ließ sie aufhorchen. War er es wieder? Sie lauschte. Das Getrappel wurde immer lauter, eine Stimme wurde erkennbar. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Er war es! Ob er sie bemerken würde?

Fieberhaft suchte sie sich einen Platz, an dem sie nicht zu übersehen sein würde und hielt Ausschau.

Dann kam er, er ritt einen Meter von ihr entfernt auf der anderen Seite der Hecke vorbei, er schaute sich um. Da fiel sein Blick auf Merope, die – völlig überrascht von seinem Blick beschämt zu Boden schaute.

Tom blieb stehen und schaute das Mädchen in dem steingrauen, zerschlissenen Kleid an. Er fragte sich wirklich, warum sie in solchen Fetzen rumlief. Naja – im Ort wurde ja immer erzählt, dass die Gaunts nicht ganz auf der Höhe wären. Er lächelte ihr noch kurz zu und ritt weiter.

Merope war überrascht. Er – der dermaßen anziehende Tom Riddle war stehen geblieben und hatte ihr ein Lächeln geschenkt! Plötzlich wusste sie, wie sie ihre neugewonnene Freizeit nutzen konnte

xXx

Eine Woche war vergangen, seitdem Merope im Garten gestanden hatte und Tom ihr zugelächelt hatte. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, Tom ein wenig besser kennen zu lernen. Doch irgendwie klappte es nicht. Immer, wenn sie das vertraute Hufgetrappel hörte, ging sie hinaus in den Garten.

Doch sie hatte keinen Erfolg. Tom hatte ihr freundlich zugelächelt, einmal hatte er sie sogar freundlich begrüßt. Doch nie mehr.

Merope ging in den keller. Hier war ein Raum, in dem sich ihr Vater manchmal aufgehalten hatte, ein Raum in dem sie bis vor kurzem nie gewesen war. Einige Regale mit Büchern, einen Schrank mit Gläsern und Flaschen, eine Feuerstelle. Es schien sein Geheimlabor gewesen zu sein.

Doch jetzt stand Merope hier. Sie stand hier und schaute sich um. Irgendwas hier würde ihr hoffentlich weiterhelfen. Sie hatte nämlich eine Idee.

Morfin hatte einmal etwas von einem zaubertrank erzählt, einem so genannten _Liebestrank_. Wenn man jemandem mit diesem Trank wirklich dazu bringen konnte, zu lieben, dann war es genau dass, was sie wollte. Sie würde Tom diesen Trank geben und er würde ihn trinken.

Langsam ging sie an den Buchreihen entlang. Die Bücher waren staubig, abgewetzt und schwer zu lesen, auch weil sie kaum lesen konnte. Doch sie fand ein Buch, dass recht vielversprechend wirkte.

Langsam zog sie es zwischen den anderen heraus, legte es auf den Tisch und schlug es auf.

_101 trickreiche Zaubertränke _hieß das Buich. Vorsichtig blätterte sie weiter, die vergilbten, brüchigen Seiten umschlagend. Schließlich fand sie das Inhaltsverzeichnis.

Langsam las sie Zeile für Zeile, sie brauchte weder einen Vielsafttrank noch ein Haarwuchsmittel. Schließlich fand sie einen Liebestrank. In eifriger Hast blätterte sie weiter, bis sie endlich das Rezept fand.

Soweit sie das sagen konnte, schien der Trank nicht sonderlich schwer, es war nur ein Haar der Person nötig, die geliebt werden sollte. Im Eifer des Gefechts riss Merope sich gleich mehrere ihre langen Haare heraus, es würde die Wirkung sicherlich nur verstärken.

Sie machte sich an die Arbeit. Nach einigen Suchen fand sie alle Zutaten, ein Feuer war schnell entfacht, nur den Kessel musste sie noch reinigen. Und sie hatte eine fast diebische Freude daran, etwas zu tun, was ihr Vater ihr niemals erlaubt hätte. Es machte ihr richtig Spaß. So stürzte sie sich mit Begeisterung in die Arbeit.

xXx

Nervös ging sie hin und her, immer wieder zwischen Hauswand und Hecke pendelnd. Nach einer Woche und einigen Fehlversuchen war es ihr endlich gelungen, den Trank fertigzustellen. Jedenfalls hoffte sie, dass er fertig war. Alles, was sie jetzt noch brauchte, war Tom.

Mit jeder Minute, die sie wartete, wurde sie auch nervöser. Wie sollte sie es nur anstellen, dass er den Trank zu sich nahm? Er sah aus wie normales Wasser und es war ein heißer Sommertag, die Sonne brannte auf die Erde hinunter, eigentlich sollte es kein Problem sein. Doch was, wenn er einfach weiterreiten würde?

Das vertraute Hufgetrappel ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. Jetzt ging es los. Jetzt hatte sie keine andere Wahl mehr.

Da stand sie nun an der Hecke, den Becher mit dem Trank in der Hand haltend, schon kam Tom Riddle des Weges.

Und tatsächlich blieb er stehen und sah Merope neugierig an. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, lächelte zurück und hielt ihm den Becher hin. Sie konnte es kaum fassen, er nahm den Becher, trank ihn in einem Zug leer. Er lächelte sie an und mit einem kleinen „Danke" war er schon wieder weg.

Merope war enttäuscht, sie hatte sich mehr erhofft. Doch sie gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, möglicherweise brauchte der Trank einige Zeit, um seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Sie ging also ins Haus und hoffte das Beste.

xXx

Während sie damit beschäftigt war, sich in der Küche ein kleines Abendessen zu suchen, hörte sie plötzlich ein Klopfen. Als sie realisierte, dass jemand an der Tür war, kriegte sie Angst. Wenn es gar ihr Vater war? Oder überhaupt irgendjemand? Sie hatte Angst vor fremden Menschen. Sie hatte eigentlich vor allem Menschen Angst. Außer vor Tom.

„Merope? Bist du da?"

Als sie diese Stimme hörte, ließ sie vor Schreck den Topf fallen, den sie in der Hand hatte. Es war Tom! Der Trank schien zu wirken, er kam extra zu ihr.

Vor Anspannung zitternd ging sie in die Eingangshalle und öffnete die Tür. Draußen stand Tom, sie lächelte ihn an. Sie konnte nichts sagen, sie würde sich nur albern vorkommen. Sie hatte sehr selten gesprochen, mit Worten konnte sie nie gut umgehen.

Im nächsten Moment fand sie sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder, Tom war auf sie zugekommen, hatte die Hände um sie gelegt und sie geküsst.

Merope war von dieser Aktion vollkommen überwältigt und obwohl sie nicht wusste, was zu tun war, fanden ihre Hände den Weg und sie versank förmlich in diesem einen Moment.

Viel zu schnell ließ Tom von ihr ab.

„Ich habe ein wenig zu Essen und zu trinken dabei, wollen wir rüber zum See gehen?"

Merope wusste nichts von einem See hier im Dorf, doch sie nickte eifrig.

Tom nahm den Korb mit, in dem sich das Essen befand, legte seinen anderen Arm um Meropes Taille, gab ihr einen Kuss und führte sie aus dem Haus. Sie ließ sich führen – es war lange her, dass sie das letzte Mal dieses Grundstück verlassen hatte.

xXx

Es war kaum zu fassen, es hatte wirklich geklappt. Hier saß sie nun, im Grase an einem kleinen See, wo das Mondlicht im Wasser schimmerte. Um sie herum war nichts außer dem See un einigen, vereinzelten Bäumen. So wie der, an dem sie mit Tom Riddle saß. Sie fand kein Wort, um zu beschreiben, wie sie sich fühlte, es war etwas vollkommen neues für sie. Seitdem sie hier saßen hatten sie beide kaum geredet. Und wenn, dann war es Tom, der etwas gesagt hatte. Merope war nun nicht mehr so nervös, wenn sie hier saß, doch sie wollte nichts sagen – einerseits wollte sie nichts falsches sagen, aber auf der anderen Seite würde es nur die Stimmung kaputt machen.

Sie hatten auch ein wenig gegessen, Tom hatte Äpfel mitgebracht, dazu ein Brot und ein wenig Käse. Den Rest der Zeit saßen sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt unter der großen Linde und sahen hinaus auf den See.

Es war empfindlich kalt geworden, doch sie spürte es nicht. Eine nie gekannte Wärme erfüllte sie von innen. Ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, ja das war es. Sie fühlte sich geborgen in Toms Gegenwart. Es war ein völlig neues Gefühl für sie, doch es war ein schönes Gefühl.

Auch war es inzwischen ziemlich dunkel geworden. Doch das machte nichts. Der Mond schien hell, sein Licht flackerte auf der Oberfläche des Sees.

Es war der schönste Moment in ihrem Leben als Tom Riddle, der gutaussehende Muggel sich zu ihr herumdrehte, die Arme um ihren Körper schlang und Merope in einem tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss alles um sich herum vergaß.

xXx

_Es war diese Sommernacht gewesen, in dem es passiert war. In dieser Nacht sollte etwas beginnen, was weder Merope Gaunt noch Tom Riddle wissen konnten. Sicher – es hätte auch etwas völlig anderes passieren können. Es hätten so viele andere Dinge passieren können. Doch das Schicksal hat in dieser Nacht nunmal anders entschieden. Wäre etwas anders geschehen, diese Nacht wäre nichts besonderes gewesen. Doch es war eben diese Nacht, in der das Schicksal seinen Lauf nahm. Das Schicksal eines Menschen, der später die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft in Angst und Schrecken versetzen sollte.Es war diese Nacht, der Lord Voldemort seine Existenz zu verdanken hat._


End file.
